Episode 4.6 (Bubby: Reboot)
Episode 4.6 is the sixth episode of the fourth season of Bubby: Reboot, and the 45th episode overall. Plot 586 BCE: In Heaven, a very long time ago, Lucifer acts as one of many servants of God. However, he is unhappy, and desires to be God instead, with ultimate power. Aware of how to kill God, Lucifer set out to destroy his master and take his powers as his own. God becomes aware of this, and banishes a vengeful Lucifer from Heaven. 13 July 2045 CE: The heroes begin to worry when Chance has not returned from the Inferno Dimension. Lafonda decides to go undercover to find out what Chance is up to. Lafonda, invisible, travels to the castle where Kraaneia resides; there, she discovers that Chance has forced a true alliance with Kraaneia, and Martha wants to find Olivia to rejoin the Followers of Kraaneia. Lafonda instantly returns home. Chance is instructed by Kraaneia to do some research on Doccy's family to learn more about them. 586 BCE: Lucifer finds himself trapped on Earth. Unable to return to Heaven, he furiously creates a gateway to Hell, deciding to take cover there to find a way to get revenge on God. Some time later, Lucifer is hunting in the woods, before hearing voices. He hides, and sees some Christians discussing the fall of Lucifer. Lucifer, to protect his identity, changes his name - to Kraaneia. He takes the form of a demon back in Hell and vows to take over all of existence, including God. 13 July 2045 CE: Lafonda returns to the Reboot Animal Dimension, and informs Clyde, Joey, Bubby, Doccy, JJ, Natasha, Bess, Smokey, Obee, Danny, and Kvinne that Chance has betrayed them, and that Martha is focused on finding Olivia. Obee, Danny, and Kvinne remember young Chance from their encounter with Kate Summer; the trio decide to find Kate and see if she can help redeem Chance. Everyone else agrees that they need to find and try to recruit Olivia before the villains do. Lafonda, Clyde, and Joey head off to the Mythology Dimension. 486 BCE: A century after his banishment, Kraaneia hears that Jove Zeus, a wizard who wanted to take over Heaven, has been captured. Kraaneia locates Jove and stops his execution, killing all witnesses and destroying the village. The two flee to Hell; Kraaneia and Jove forge an alliance and decide to take over the omniverse together. To protect Hell, the two create the Inferno Dimension, which resembles Hell greatly, and move in there. After extensive research, they learn that combining all of the dimensions in their multiverse is rumoured to grant access to the omniverse. 14 July 2045 CE: Arriving in the Mythology Dimension, Lafonda and Clyde use Joey to find Olivia, due to their relation. They locate her at Kitezh, an underwater city in Russia. After much discussion and argument, Olivia reluctantly joins them, glad to see Joey again. 386 BCE: After 100 years, Kraaneia and Jove finally work out how to create a portal to link two worlds. After much experimentation, a portal in the Mythology Dimension successfully opens up to the Human Dimension. However, immediately after, dozens of angels from Heaven appear before the villains and close the portal. Ashamed, they banish Kraaneia to Hell. They also curse Jove, so that when he has his first child he will lose his memories and be unable to continue his task to take over the omniverse. 14 July 2045 CE: Obee, Danny, and Kvinne head off to locate Kate Summer. Meanwhile, as Chance is researching the Zeus family, she discovers a link to her mother. Following the link, Chance finds archives that reveal Chance's long lost father; it comes together that Chance and Doccy share a father. Chance is bewildered; Jove himself appears behind Chance, revealing that he has just learnt of his second child. Characters Main * Bubby Kristy * Doccy Zeus * Clyde Zeus * JJ Zeus * Joey Hepta * Lafonda Eppah Supporting * Natasha Ashem * Bess Tom Gallery Heaven2.jpg Category:Bubby: Reboot (Season 4) episodes Category:Bubby: Reboot episodes